<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connecticut by Allie1804</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634220">Connecticut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie1804/pseuds/Allie1804'>Allie1804</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication Failure, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, Misunderstandings, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie1804/pseuds/Allie1804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keanu reconnects with a make-up artist he met years before  when she was married</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is everything OK for you Mr Reeves”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s all fine, I’m fine thank you. I’m just going to get some shut eye thanks. I’ll push the button if I need anything” </p>
<p>The air hostess smiled and walked away and Keanu leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. The “Secret Lives of Pippa Lee” script lay on his tray table but he felt too weary to pick it up. A two week promotional tour for Street Kings, involving some serious globe-trotting, had just come to and end and he was on his way now to Stamford, Connecticut to join the crew for his next film. He was excited to work with such a great bunch of actors but anxious that his jet lag and general fatigue from the tour would hinder his performance. Still, he’d had some great reviews for Street Kings and that had buoyed his confidence. Oh yes, he always said that what the crits thought didn’t matter and he was his own worst critic too, but he had to admit that this recent acclaim for his performance was truly gratifying. He felt he could stand tall and proud in front of Rebecca, Robyn and Alan, like he’d really earned his stripes.</p>
<p>He fell into a restless sleep on the 2 hour flight only stirring as the countryside around Stamford came into view. Everything was a verdant green, May’s fecundity bursting forth and Keanu relished the fact that they would be filming on location so there would be opportunities to spend time outdoors and explore a new place. He didn’t feel quite so weary now, the memories of the repetitive interviews with the press (“so how was it reprising your role as a cop?”, “Do you really think you’re cut out to play the bad guy”) fading. Time now for some more intelligent conversations, with people who knew what they were talking about when it came to art and acting.</p>
<p>Once in the airport, Keanu was met by a young rep named Tom from the film company. He was jittery and clearly rather overawed to meet a star of Keanu’s calibre.  Keanu tried to put him at ease as they made their way to the baggage zone, asking questions about him to give him something easy to talk about rather than worrying about what he should and shouldn’t ask. Keanu saw his bag come into view and stepped forward to grab it.</p>
<p>“Let me take that” Tom offered but Keanu would have none of it even when Tom protested that he’d been told to do everything he could for him.</p>
<p>“Look, you’ll make me feel like a sissy girl if I let you carry my bag Tom so you can achieve their requests by letting me have my way OK?  He smiled to reassure Tom that he wasn’t mad.</p>
<p>“OK, OK” Tom muttered, slightly embarrassed but realising there was no way Keanu was going to play the role of pampered star.</p>
<p>“As they headed down the interstate, Keanu asked Tom about how things were set up for the shoot, where everyone was staying, what the town was like and so on. The journey wasn’t long and they were soon pulling up at the Marriott where all the actors and the director were staying. Keanu assured Tom he could handle checking in himself and  breathed a sigh of relief to be nearer the point when he could just kick back alone in his room for a while before meeting with Rebecca Miler, the writer and director for dinner.</p>
<p>There was only one receptionist on as he approached and she was dealing with an enquiry from a woman in gym gear. Keanu didn’t mind the wait since he got to feast his eyes on the woman’s tight ass which was covered snugly by a pair of grey shorts. She had her blonde hair up in a girlish, perky pony tail, her slender neck revealed as she tilted her head on one side whilst signing some papers. He felt his balls contract as he watched and shook his head to try and dispel his lustful thoughts. The woman turned to leave having finished her dealings and at that point, Keanu let his bag fall to the ground with a loud clatter</p>
<p>“Grace ………….oh my god!”</p>
<p>“Keanu! Hi! Wow long time no see eh?”</p>
<p>Keanu could feel the flush creeping up his face as he remembered what he’d been thinking just moments before when he didn’t know who it was. He moved quickly and gave Grace a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek which gave his face time to resume its normal colour.</p>
<p>“Wow! Wow! how amazing to see you, hey are you on this movie?’ he asked excitedly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, that’s right. I haven’t been on a location shoot in so long and I thought it was about time I did. I was so glad when I saw you had signed on. She beamed.  Keanu beamed.</p>
<p>“Gosh, what has it been , like 15  years since I saw you. And I don’t think I’ve heard a peep out of you for like 10!”  Keanu exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry about that, just life and stuff getting in the way, you know!” </p>
<p>Now it was Grace’s turn to flush. She felt guilty for not keeping in touch. Maybe he’d understand if they got a chance to talk some time on the shoot.</p>
<p>“Listen, I’ve just got here this minute as you can see and I’m having dinner with Ms Miller  at 7 but maybe we could meet later for a drink. I’d love to hear what you’ve been up to and just catch up.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah sure that would be just lovely – shall I meet you in the bar around 9?”</p>
<p>“Yeah that should be fine – see you later”</p>
<p>Grace walked to the lift and Keanu returned his attention to the receptionist to deal with checking in.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later he was in the lift riding up to his room still shaking his head in mild disbelief at seeing Grace here. They had met on the set of “Speed” which seemed like an absolute lifetime ago. She was a make up artist and her task on set was to ensure Keanu was consistently oil and grease splattered between takes.  Her side job, and the reason they had got on so well, was to help him learn his part for “Hamlet” which he had done on set during the many breaks there were whilst setting up the buses for stunts. She had asked him one day what on earth it was he was reciting as he strode around the freeway loudly proclaiming the lines. There was often so much time to kill for everyone not involved with the stunt set up that she’d offered to help him with his practice and so a friendship began. They’d had a mildly flirty relationship but Grace was married so it was a kind of safe flirtation. She was only 23 compared to Keanu’s 29 at the time and he’d marvelled at how happy and comfortable she’d seemed in her relationship with Jim. She was already talking about starting a family and was not the least bit phased by the idea despite her youth. He was curious to find out what had happened in her life sine then – he guessed she probably knew the high (and low) lights of his life in the intervening period – hell didn’t everyone?</p>
<p>The only word to describe Grace’s mood between seeing Keanu and meeting him again at 9, was “antsy”. She scolded herself</p>
<p>“You knew he was in the movie, so surely you should have prepared yourself and you should have known he’d wonder why you lost touch”  The truth was, she’d been avoiding confronting what it would be like to see him again. The strong attraction she’d felt at the time had been all but extinguished by her love and commitment for Jim. Now Jim wasn’t here and “boom” the attraction she felt but repressed hit her right between the eyes and then took a collision course straight down to her groin. My he’d aged well! And the crows’ feet around his eyes only enhanced rather than diminished his gorgeousness. Of course she knew all that from watching his career over the years. Since meeting him on “Speed”, she’d made a point of seeing all his subsequent movies, marvelling at how he’d developed his craft over the years. So she knew exactly how he looked these days but somehow seeing him in the flesh, being genuinely rather than vicariously on the receiving end of his mega- watt smile as he’d greeted her was a whole other matter. Grace took a shower and ordered room service for her evening meal and mused while she ate over all the things she’s need to fill him in on. Some of it would be hard for her to talk about and she had no doubt hard for him to hear but she was still glad that they had second chance to enjoy their friendship. Nine o’clock couldn’t come soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Catching up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keanu and Grace meet for coffee and catch up after 15 years apart</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Keanu and Grace were clock watching from 8.30.  Rebecca Millar couldn’t help but notice and asked Keanu if he had to be somewhere .He blushed, remembering his manners:</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to be rude but I bumped into an old friend at reception earlier and we’re meeting at nine. I’m just so shocked to have seen her that it’s kinda distracted  me. She was responsible, you know, for the continuity of the grease stains on my face in “Speed!” </p><p>Rebecca chuckled “A heavy burden of responsibility!”</p><p>Keanu laughed back. “Yeah, we were in touch for a long time and then she sort of fell off the face of the planet so I’m kind of intrigued  to see her again – I don’t mean to be rude to you at all Rebecca.”</p><p>Rebecca reassured him all was fine and left Keanu to head over to the bar at the allotted time.</p><p>Grace was sitting in the bar at a corner table, now dressed in jeans and a long sleeves t-shirt as Keanu walked in from the restaurant.</p><p>“Hey, can I get you a drink?”</p><p>“Actually, would you mind if we went to the coffee house over the street? I need to be up with the lark tomorrow for the shoot so I’m off the booze”</p><p>“Sure, let’s go”</p><p>Once they had their drinks and had settled into a booth, Keanu ploughed right forward to the heart of the matter. </p><p>“So what have you been up to for the last 15 years?!”</p><p>“Gosh where do I start? …………….uuuuuuuuum well I guess the biggest news is that I’m a mom now”</p><p>“Wow congratulations, so your dreams came true!”</p><p>“Yeah, they sure did” Grace replied forcing a smile as the other events she would have to recount flashed through her mind. Keanu didn’t seem to have noticed her moment of reticence as he carried on the conversation</p><p>“So how many kids do you have?”</p><p>“Just one, a daughter” Grace replied.</p><p>“And that was my next question!” Keanu laughed, lifting his cup to take another gulp of his coffee. </p><p>“How old is she?”</p><p>Grace had been dreading this one simple question ever since she’d bumped into Keanu earlier.</p><p>“She’s 8................going on 18” she added, trying to lighten the mood  as she watched Keanu’s fingers subtly grip his cup a bit tighter and his lip press down on the rim”</p><p>Grace looked down at her hands as a wave of pity and guilt washed over her, taking her back 8 years to the day she’d heard the news about Keanu’s still born daughter. She’d been sitting on the sofa nursing Hannah, channel surfing when she’d seen his picture flash up on E! News so she’d kept it on. She’d wept for him and his girlfriend as she looked down at her own child, intensely sad for them and at the same time intensely grateful that it wasn’t her going through such pain.</p><p>She looked up and reached across the table and took Keanu’s hand.</p><p>“I’m so sorry about your daughter Keanu”</p><p>“Thank you” it was barely a whispered reply.</p><p>“And I’m sorry I stopped writing – it was really because of Hannah….”</p><p>“That’s your daughter’s name?”</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t know how to tell you and I felt so ……….. guilty”</p><p>“No, please don’t, no one should ever feel guilty that they have a living child, Grace. Ava, god it was just …. these things happen, I don’t know why, I don’t think there is a reason, they just ....happen and we have to accept it or go crazy.”</p><p>Grace nodded, relieved to have got Hannah’s existence out in the open.</p><p>“Hey, let’s not get all maudlin” Keanu said more brightly now “So, I assume you’re still with Jim then?”</p><p>Grace almost laughed at the unintentional irony of Keanu’s words.</p><p>“Um…no….Keanu…. Jim … died …….. 4 years ago……..car wreck”  </p><p>Grace forced the words out in staccato fashion, wanting to give him all the facts as quickly as she could without breaking down.</p><p>“God no, ! I’m so sorry Grace, that’s terrible” Keanu shook his head in disbelief and it was his turn now to reach out to her in her pain and squeeze her hand.</p><p>She squeezed back.</p><p>“I’m sorry for you too, I mean about Jennifer”</p><p>Keanu just nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes, Grace staring intently at her coffee cup, willing the tears that were brimming not to fall. When she looked up she realised Keanu had given up the battle. Grace sniffed and dug in her bag for some Kleenex, handing him one and loudly blowing her nose. </p><p>“What a pair we make eh Keanu ? It’s been ……… an eventful 15 years hasn’t it?</p><p>“But I’m sure it’s made us …”</p><p>“Better people” they said in unison and burst out laughing.</p><p>“I think people just say that to take a scrap of positivity out of shit situations don’t you?  Do you, do you want to talk about it, Jim I mean?”</p><p>“No, no it’s OK, I agree with you, I don’t want to get maudlin, not tonight. This should be, you know, a joyful moment, seeing each other again after all this time.” </p><p>Grace smiled and was rewarded with a grin from Keanu.</p><p>“Yeah, it is, joyful I mean, seeing you again.”</p><p>Knowing a moment of guilt as the thought that Grace was now presumably single popped into Keanu’s head and made him happy, he returned to a more comfortable subject than their reunion. </p><p>“So do you have a picture?”  “of Hannah” he clarified at Grace’s puzzled look.</p><p>“Yeah of course” She dug in her purse again and passed him a snap of a smiling Grace on horse back </p><p>“She’s beautiful Grace</p><p>“Yes she is, she’s a handful too, I think hormones are already starting to rear their ugly heads!”</p><p>“Where is she now?”</p><p>“With my sister, I haven’t left her to do a shoot before. I took a break from work when she was very small and then worked part time. When Jim died, I had to go back full time but I always signed on for TV work and movies that were filming in LA. This year, things just fell into place for Faith to have Hannah so I signed up for “Pippa Lee”</p><p>“Have you read the script ?”</p><p>“Not yet, I haven’t got my hands on one but I have read the book. I think it will be good don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, the script is great and it’s a good cast. I’m really looking forward to it.”<br/> Keanu rubbed his hands together. He was positively brimming over with excitement.</p><p>Grace chuckled</p><p>“You still do that I see”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Rub your hands together like a gleeful school boy – I’ve seen you do it on talk shows and stuff over the years  - always made me smile and took me back to those days on the bus!”</p><p>“Yeah we had a good time on that set didn’t we? Have you seen Sandy since?”</p><p>“ah hah – in fact” Grace smiled guiltily, “I’ve been a rather better correspondent with her than with you! I worked on “Miss Congeniality 2” as well. You know I almost did the Lake House too but it would have been too long away from Hannah when she was so young. That was a great film by the way, really beautiful.”</p><p>“Thanks, I liked it too”</p><p>They talked on for another hour at least, catching up on Keanu’s life behind the headlines, sharing anecdotes about actors they’d both worked with over the years. Grace had seen all his films since “Speed” apart from the latest one, “Street Kings”.</p><p>“It’s not really my kind of thing but it looks good. I was too busy getting ready to come here when it came out so I didn’t get a chance. You got some great reviews for it didn’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah – I’m still in shock!”</p><p>Grace laughed “Some people will never let go of your ‘dude’ roles will they? But come on, you’ve had good reviews before, for “The Gift” and “Something’s Gotta Give”</p><p>“You read that stuff?”</p><p>“I always kept up with what you were doing  -  Jim used to tease me that I should join a fan club!”</p><p>Keanu blushed – not knowing whether to make anything of her comment he changed the subject.</p><p>“So do you want to go and see “Street Kings”? - it might still be playing at a theatre here. We could go together and you can critique my performance!”</p><p>“Yeah sure I’d like that!”</p><p>Grace checked her watch, it was almost 11 and so they headed back across the road to the hotel. They rode up in the elevator together. Grace was on a lower floor so got off first.</p><p>Keanu kissed her on the cheek and hugged her lightly.</p><p>“I’m really so glad you’re here Grace”</p><p>“Me too – see you some time tomorrow I guess”</p><p>“Yep, see ya”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Grace got back to her room she didn’t go to bed right away but instead booted up her laptop and got online using the hotel's wireless service. She wrote Hannah a quick note first telling her that yes she had met up with Keanu and that she would make sure to get an autograph at some point during the shoot. Hannah was fairly blasé when it came to film stars, having hung around sets since being small but ‘Neo’ was something else and she’d begged her mum to get a signed photo if she could. Grace had thought she would probably be able to arrange a meeting at some point, Keanu was always so giving to his fans, but she’d not mentioned that to Hannah just in case it hadn’t worked out. </p><p>Once she’s sent off her mail, she opened IM and checked who was online, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Sandy was online. She needed to offload.</p><p>G – Hi<br/>S – hi – are you in Stamford yet?<br/>G – yup and I’m all stirred up<br/>S – don’t tell me you’ve seen the K man and you love you some Keanu!<br/>G – got it in one<br/>S – was he pleased to see you?<br/>G -  bear hugged me, said it was joyful to see me and he’s so glad I am here<br/>S – told you – smug me!<br/>G – he’s so beautiful<br/>S – inside and out <br/>S – did you tell him about Hannah and Jim?<br/>G – yup  - we shared some Kleenex!<br/>S – sniff. What did he say about the babies<br/>S – Grace?<br/>G – I didn’t tell him.<br/>S – why not<br/>G – we’d had enough tears<br/>S – it’ll have to come out sooner or later<br/>G – I know – busted.<br/>S – so are you going for it then?<br/>G -  I dunno - it’s complicated<br/>S – how so?<br/>G –I’m too old for flings<br/>G – and I don’t want to lose his friendship if it doesn’t work out<br/>S – he’s not like that<br/>S – he’s good friends with lots of his old flames<br/>G – and I have Hannah to think about<br/>S – excuses excuses you are a coward<br/>G  - Hey that’s a line from the Lake House<br/>S – you’re quoting lines from his movies and still you’re not sure!<br/>S – maybe he’ll make a move on you!<br/>G –we’ll see!<br/>G – anyway better go, It’s late here. Bye<br/>S – OK bye<br/>Sandy shut down IM and was about to shut down totally when her e mail pinged. </p><p>“Will wonders never cease!” She had an e mail from Keanu.</p><p>It was brief and to the point.</p><p>“Look at me I’m in the 21st century. Are you there? Can we talk? Call me on my cell if you are – it’s late and didn’t want to wake you.”</p><p>She dialled and he picked up right away.</p><p>“Hey there, you know it’s not so late here”</p><p>“Oh duh – I forgot the time difference. You OK?”</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine, so what’s up?”</p><p>“uhh, gosh, I don’t know If anything’s ‘up’ per se”</p><p>“Oh, so what do you want to talk about?”  Sandy was sure it would be all about Grace but she kept her council.</p><p>“You’ll never guess who I ran into today”</p><p>“Oh who?”</p><p>“Remember Grace, the make-up artist on “Speed”, well she’s here on “Pippa Lee”</p><p>“Oh yes, I ran into her the other day at the studio and she said she was going on location again. I thought you’d be pleased to see her!”</p><p>“I can hear you smirking down the phone you know?!”</p><p>“Soooooooooo, you are pleased to see her aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, so what if I am!”</p><p>“Is that why you called?”</p><p>“I guess – you know I have such a good feeling about her, it was so good to be around her again but…..”</p><p>“You don’t want to ruin a great friendship just as it’s started over again?”</p><p>“How did you know….?”</p><p>“Call it female intuition!”</p><p>“So what would you do, what would you do” Keanu asked slipping into Jack Traven’s character for a second.</p><p>Sandra guffawed.</p><p>“You’ll never tire of doing that will you?”</p><p>“Nah!”</p><p>“What would I do? I’d say follow your heart and stop worrying about it so much, you know “carpe diem” and all that.  If it’s meant to be, the details will work themselves out. And why are you worrying about being friends afterwards if it didn’t work out, do you actually have any exes who you don’t get along with?”</p><p>“OK, OK, I take your point, Carpe Diem, go with the flow.”</p><p>“Exactly!”</p><p>“Hey do you think, you know, the liking is, you know a mutual thing?, I mean you know her a little bit, what do you think?”</p><p>“Sandy are you still there?”</p><p>Sandra had had to move the phone away from her mouth as she’d laughed out loud at his question. He was so goddam sweet – does she like me!</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, had to sneeze”</p><p>“Oh, OK, so what do you think – and don’t give me your whole ‘everybody loves you’ line, I need to know what you really think”</p><p>“I was actually going to go with my ‘is the pope catholic line’, I’ll have you know but seriously yes, I am pretty sure she likes you, OK. She always did but it was different before because she was married but now, well the coast is clear as it were and I think she’s just starting to feel ready to be with someone again.”</p><p>“OK, thanks Sandy, you’re a doll”</p><p>“I know!”</p><p>“OK, I’m going to go now – need some shut eye. It’s the first day of the shoot for me tomorrow”</p><p>“OK, sleep well and good luck tomorrow. Love you.”</p><p>“You too – bye”</p><p>“Bye”</p><p>Keanu, Grace and Sandy all shut down their computers and got ready for bed, each thinking about what tomorrow might bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace and Keanu reflect on their reunion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace took at least an hour to finally fall asleep.  She thought back to her conversation with Sandy a couple of weeks previously when they had run into each other at The Warner’s lot.  Grace had been concerned about seeing Keanu after all this time, never having contacted him since Hannah was born.  Sandy had reassured her that he would be fine and would totally understand.  </p><p>“Anyway” she’d added, he always had a little crush on you back in the day so I’d say he’ll be very forgiving!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Oh you must have known, Grace!”</p><p>“No, I swear I didn’t – I mean I guess we were always a bit flirty with each other but.. well, I guess I looked at things differently back then being married and all. Plus, well he’s Keanu after all!”</p><p>“Yeah I know he’s kind of special but he’s still just a man like the rest of them!”</p><p>Sandy had encouraged Grace to be open to the possibility of something developing with Keanu yet she was still torn and unsure whether he was pleased to see her just as a friend or whether there was anything more to it. Eventually the late hour and her early start the next day forced her to empty her mind of thoughts of what may or may not happen and go to sleep.</p><p>Keanu had an equally hard time getting to sleep, returning again and again to a couple of things Grace had said – she’d seen all his films bar 1 since “Speed”, her husband saying she should join a fan club and how she’d noticed a simple thing like his hand rubbing gesture over the years.  Were these the actions of someone with only a friendly interest in him?  </p><p>He went to sleep muttering ‘carpe diem’ to himself and trying to let go of his need to analyse everything – after all he needed head-space for his character tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Week on set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Work starts on the film and Keanu knows he wants more than friendship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace had had breakfast and left for the set by 7am the next day and was absorbed in her work all morning readying the actors for their scenes. Keanu wasn’t due on set till 11 so was able to enjoy a leisurely breakfast reading over his lines and getting into character. He’d got himself  really zoned in to the work by the time his car drew up and he made his way over to make-up and wardrobe. All calm was shattered when he saw Grace.  </p><p>It wasn’t that she was dressed sexily, in fact quite the opposite. She was in sweat pants and a vest top as he remembered her being on the “Speed” set. She just had an allure that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Despite her 38 years, she only looked about 30 with her hair up again in a girlish pony tail.   As he walked into the dressing room she was leaning over Robyn to apply her make up her bare neck revealed by the way she tilted her head.  Keanu could see the downy hairs that couldn’t be dragged up into the pony tail catching the light and the soft curve of her breasts through the vest top.</p><p>“Morning” Keanu offered, trying to focus on anything but the tingling arousal he felt in his groin.</p><p>“I’ll be with you in just a minute Keanu, OK?”</p><p>“Sure, sure, I’ll just take a seat!”</p><p>Keanu grabbed a magazine from the counter and leafed through it as Grace finished her work on Robyn. “OK” he thought to himself “So there’s no denying the attraction!”</p><p>That thought was further confirmed when Grace began to work on him. The feel of her soft hands on is skin as she massaged the foundation into his skin was an odd mix of relaxing and exciting. Keanu’s eyelids fluttered as she leaned towards him whilst she applied the powder to limit any shine under the lights. He let out his breath as she moved away.</p><p>“You OK?” Grace asked.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, just a tad nervous I guess”</p><p>“What and old pro like you!”</p><p>“Hey less of the old!”</p><p>The banter relaxed him and his arousal reduced to a manageable level.  The first scenes went well and they broke for lunch. He found himself inexorably drawn to Grace at lunch. He’d checked out the cinema listings in the morning and found that Street Kings was still playing in town. They arranged to meet later that night to see it.</p><p> </p><p>Grace loved the film and he was flattered by her praise of his performance.  They’d had dinner afterwards, both marvelling at how they had been able to pick up on their friendship after so many years. </p><p>The week progressed and some days Keanu found that he could focus on the work despite what felt like the endurance test of having her soft hands on his face and her breasts brushing against his arm on occasion.  On other days, he got so turned on just being near her he ended up so distracted that he fluffed his lines numerous times. He was embarrassed at that and decided he would have to take control of the situation.  </p><p>It was day 7 and as he arrived on set, Keanu went straight to make-up but instead of waiting to be made up he asked Grace to come to his trailer as soon as she was free.  She knocked and he called out for her to come in. He was sitting on one of the sofas.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?”</p><p>“Well here’s the thing…. I was going to ask if it would be OK if you swapped with Susan in terms of make up….”</p><p>“So she does you instead of me, right?”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“Nah nah, not at all, it’s just…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Come ‘ere”</p><p>Grace walked over to where he sat.</p><p>Keanu took a deep breath and hoped he wasn’t making a huge mistake. He was pretty sure she felt the connection too and there was really no way to back track now but his stomach still flipped over.</p><p>“The thing is, every time you lean in to put make up on my face, all I want to do is this….”</p><p>Before she really knew what was happening, Keanu’s hand came up behind her neck and pulled her down into a soft kiss.</p><p>“Oh” Grace breathed.</p><p>“Yes, oh!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A First Date is planned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keanu explains how he's been feeling</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keanu smiled shyly up at Grace.  He saw a shadow of doubt in her eyes which set his heart racing and his mouth into overdrive.</p><p>“God!, it’s not just me is it? I mean do you feel….??”</p><p>“Shhhh” Grace said softly, placing her finger tips on his lips and leaning down for another kiss.</p><p>“mmmm” Keanu moaned as their lips met once more.  He struggled to keep kissing her through his smile of relief.</p><p>“God you had me worried there!” he said pulling her down onto his lap.</p><p>“I’m sorry…. It’s just……….. well, a big step for me to let someone in after all this time, know what I mean? To be honest I have thought about little else since the first night I saw you again!”</p><p>“What? Whether to let me in or not?” Keanu asked, a smirk pulling at his lips.</p><p>“Yeah, whether you wanted to come in, whether to let you in!” Grace replied, laughing too now.</p><p>“Stop, stop, I gotta go out and work here – I can’t stand any more double entendres”</p><p>“OK, OK so what now?”</p><p>“Well, Keanu said, softly running his hand up and down her arm as he spoke “It’s only two days til the weekend so I thought I should just focus on work for those 2 days and then maybe we could spend Saturday together seeing some of the local area and have a nice dinner in the evening, somewhere quiet – I don’t know if there are any paps in town and the last thing I want is to subject you to that.”</p><p>“That sound perfect” Grace said and gave him another quick kiss “Now, I’d better go and make Susan’s day and tell her she’s doing your make up from now on”</p><p>She sprang off his lap and was gone. Keanu breathed a sigh of relief and followed her over to the make up area where Susan was waiting.</p><p>Grace hardly stopped smiling all day but she forced herself to give Keanu space. Usually she would have watched the filming from close quarters, finding the alchemy of the process intriguing but this time she stayed out of the way as much as possible, not wanting to distract Keanu.  She knew how much it meant to him being part of such a talented cast and that he wanted to give of his best.  She didn’t want to do anything to spoil it for him.</p><p>She replayed their first kiss in her head over and over. He’d been so gentle, quite tentative even and seeing his lack of confidence straight afterwards had just made him all the more endearing to Grace.  She knew what he’d seen in her eyes that had made him nervous. It was the doubt she’d been wrestling with all week. She knew she wanted him, body, heart and soul and yet her worries about what might or might not develop warred within her mind. What did he want from a relationship? Could she give him that, whatever it might be? What could he give – both to her and to Hannah?  In the end though, her heart had won out when she’d seen clearly how much he wanted her and how vulnerable he was prepared to be to show her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keanu and Grance spend the day together and go out for a meal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They saw each other only fleetingly on the set before Saturday, Keanu thanking her for giving him the space he needed to work. They arranged to meet for breakfast at 9 in the hotel dining room and then head out to the Mianus River Park to walk along the trails and have a picnic.  Keanu had hired a car and arranged for a picnic hamper and rug from the hotel. Despite it being a beautiful May day and a Saturday so a busy day for the park, they managed to avoid the crowds and walked along the river trails untroubled by recognition, Keanu wearing his shades and a big floppy hat to help him keep his anonymity.  They were just like any other couple out to enjoy the countryside and wildlife.  </p><p>It was nearing 1 O’clock when they came across a pleasant shady spot by the river where they could have lunch. There were plenty of designated eating areas with tables attracting the crowds elsewhere so they were alone.  Grace bent down to lay out the rug underneath the shade of a tree giving Keanu a view straight down her top to her breasts. It was too much for him and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.</p><p>“I think that can wait don’t you?” he said in a low voice.</p><p>He pushed her gently so she was leaning against the tree, wrapped his arms firmly around her kissed her.  And what a kiss it was! She tried to keep her eyes open but lost the battle at just the feel of his lips beginning to nibble hers.  Her hands went up around his neck eliciting a low growl from his throat and then she felt his hot tongue push into her mouth for the first time, finding hers and circling it then sucking on it hard. Now it was her turn to moan.  Immediately she felt the wetness seeping out of her pussy - she felt like she might come right there and then without him even touching her beyond his lips on hers and his arms around her.  They necked like a pair of teenagers for ten minutes solid, pulling away eventually to draw breath.</p><p>“Wow, I don’t think I’ve enjoyed kissing so much since I was 15! Keanu gasped laughing.</p><p>“Me neither! Come on let’s calm down and eat” Grace giggled looking directly at the prominent bulge in Keanu’s trousers. God bless him he actually blushed at that and set about getting the food, drinks, crockery and cutlery out of the basket.  The hotel had packed a delicious selection of salads, cold meets, cheeses and breads along with a fine white Chardonnay. </p><p>When they’d finished their meal, they lay and dozed for a while under the tree, Grace’s head leaning on Keanu’s chest. They headed slowly back along the trail to the car in the afternoon stopping here and there to watch the wildlife and take a few pictures.  Back at the hotel they each went to their rooms to freshen up ready for dinner.  Keanu had booked a table at an Italian place called “Il Falco”.  It had good reviews and he found the name funny having played the character Shane Falco in his movie “The Replacements”. He wondered if Grace would catch the reference. </p><p>Keanu stopped to pick Grace up from her room on the way down. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her.</p><p>“Well hello there pretty lady” he murmured.</p><p>Grace blushed.  </p><p>“You don’t look so bad yourself there mister” she said putting on a mock southern accent.</p><p>Grace was wearing a knee length, sleeveless chiffon dress with a floral print on a pale turquoise background.  It was v necked, front and back with a dropped waistline on the right hand side which then had a ruffled cascade of fabric dropping down to the hemline which was soft and wavy.  It suited her fair colouring perfectly.  Her hair fell down in loose waves now rather than up in her usual pony tail showing off the many different shades of blonde within it. </p><p>Keanu was clean-shaven and wearing a dark suit coupled with a sky blue shirt which seemed to light up his face.</p><p>Keanu kissed her on the cheek, not wanting to spoil her make up before dinner, and they headed down to the hotel lobby.  They bumped into Susan on their way out who said “hi” whilst at the same time giving Grace the evil eye.  She chuckled.</p><p>“I don’t think she thinks she got the best end of the deal now somehow!”</p><p>She looked up at Keanu to find him blushing once again</p><p>“You’re so cute when you do that?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Blush at the slightest compliment!”</p><p>He squeezed her hand tightly and they headed out to take the short walk to the restaurant..  Grace burst out laughing when she saw the sign.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” – Keanu’s eyes danced.</p><p>“What do you think Mr Shaaaane Falco?”</p><p>“Oh so you saw that one too huh?”</p><p>“Oh yes, many times, it was the one of the films that Jim really enjoyed as well as me”</p><p>Keanu gave her hand a squeeze and opened the door.  They were seated in the quietest corner of the restaurant at his request and Keanu crossed his fingers that none of the other diners would bother them.</p><p>The meal was delicious and they talked and laughed their way through the evening, both getting a little drunk on the wine.  Only one couple bothered Keanu for an autograph and they did that through the waiters so he willingly obliged including posing for a picture.</p><p>At the end of the night, they walked back to the hotel and rode up to Grace’s room. </p><p>“Can I come in to say good night – I don’t want to kiss you out here in the hall if that’s OK with you!”</p><p>They went in and Keanu quickly scooped her into his arms for a passionate kiss.</p><p>“I had a really lovely time today, thank you for your company Grace”</p><p>“Me too, can I see you again tomorrow ?” she added wanting to signal to Keanu that she wasn’t ready to spend the night with him just yet.</p><p>“You bet - I’ll call when I’m up – I think I can guarantee you’ll be awake before me!”</p><p>He pulled her in for another kiss, moaning into her mouth as she caressed his neck.</p><p>“OK, stop stop, you’re killing me when you do that!”</p><p>Grace laughed</p><p>“You’re so easy!”</p><p>“Guilty as charged! Keanu sucked in a breath “Ok. I’m going now, sleep tight” He kissed her forehead and headed out the door.</p><p>Grace leant against the door as it closed. She half regretted not asking him to stay the night especially as she was feeling so aroused herself now, but she knew it was the right thing to do to wait.  She imagined he’d be well worth waiting for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 2nd day together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keanu and Grace spend Sunday together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keanu was right. Grace did wake before him. She had time to have breakfast, call Hannah, pop down to the hotel’s gym and take her clothes to the laundry before he called.</p><p>“Listen, I have to spend some time getting my lines down this evening but would you like to have lunch or brunch with me and take a walk round the city later?”</p><p>They agreed on lunch since Grace had already eaten and they headed out at 12 to the riverside area of town.  They spent a wonderful afternoon chatting over lunch, strolling by the river and then later they holed up in an Irish pub to play pool.  Several people approached Keanu, some to ask for autographs, photographs, even a hug once from an overexcited woman and others just wanted to say hello and tell him they enjoyed his work. Grace loved how open and friendly Keanu was to everyone – there really wasn’t an ounce of movie-star ego in him. And he didn’t let being out in public inhibit how he was with her, snuggling close in the booth as they had lunch, holding hands by the river, and standing close behind her at the pool table ostensibly to help her with her shots.</p><p>By 6 O’ Clock they headed back to the hotel. As they rode up in the lift, Keanu softly stroked her hand. </p><p>“I’ve had another wonderful day Grace and there’s nothing more I’d like to do than spend the rest of the evening with you but I really do need to learn my lines for the next few days of shooting, I’m sorry”</p><p>“You know I could come up and test you later – I’m a good homework coach!”</p><p>“I don’t think I could trust myself not to take advantage of you if you came up later!”, he leaned in and kissed her softly at first then more passionately. Grace moaned but they were stopped in their tracks by the elevator arriving at her floor. He walked her to her door.</p><p>“So, do you want me to come up later?” she asked, heart in her mouth.</p><p>Keanu hesitated a moment.</p><p>“Let’s go in for a minute”</p><p>Once inside the room he turned to her and rushed to explain.</p><p>“You’re gonna think I’m crazy, but ….. can we wait?”</p><p>He hurried to clarify as Grace’s face literally fell.</p><p>“Don’t misunderstand me Grace, I can’t wait to make love to you” he said softy, pulling her into his arms. He put his finger under her chin, lifting her face up so she looked at him again and gazed into her eyes. </p><p>“In fact I’ve been thinking about it what might be viewed as an unhealthy amount!”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Grace smiled, relieved. </p><p>“Yeah! It’s just I have to work tomorrow and the next two days and what I really want is to be  able to make love with you, sleep a while, wake up and make love again and keep on going all night and all morning, all afternoon even if we want to ………</p><p>“Mmmmm” Grace teased putting her finger to her lips ….. what shall I say to that offer………well…. OK - If we must!”</p><p>Keanu laughed and kissed her on the forehead</p><p>“Sooo,  I was thinking maybe about Wednesday night. You know the set is shutting down till Monday as one of Rebecca and Daniels’s kids has a birthday”</p><p>“It’s a date ….. but we’ll have to get out of bed on Saturday – remember Hannah is coming at the weekend”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m looking forward to meeting her. I do get to meet her right?”</p><p>“She’d never forgive me if she didn’t get to say ‘hi’ to Neo!”</p><p>Keanu chuckled. </p><p>“Well just let me know how much you want me around – I don’t want to interfere with your mother / daughter time”</p><p>“OK, so you better go on up and get studying I guess!”</p><p>“Yes mom! – one last kiss before I go?”</p><p>They kissed softly again, their tongues gently circling together until they had to stop or renege on their pledge to wait. </p><p>When Grace finally shut the door behind Keanu, she was literally trembling.  She went and poured herself a drink from the mini bar to calm herself down. </p><p>“Well” she smiled to herself, “The wait might kill me but at least I know he wants me”</p><p>She couldn’t help but think ahead to Wednesday – she hadn’t told Keanu but there had been no-once since Jim.  She’d had a few dates but no real relationships in the almost 4 years since his death and she’d slept with no-one.  She’d been married to Jim for 13 years and before him she’d had only 3 lovers. Keanu on the other hand was a man of significantly greater experience - and doubtless much more recent too.  She scolded herself for worrying. She knew he was a kind and considerate man and she could hardly go and clock up some experience before Wednesday so he would have to accept her as she was and she would have to banish her fears.</p><p>Back in his room, Keanu could hardy fathom what he’d just done. He wasn’t usually a man to wait – he was more wont to jump right in and worry about the consequences later.<br/>But Grace was special and he’d meant what he said. He did just want to make love with her all night and all day without interruption and he wanted their first time to be special.  The anticipation couldn’t hurt, he hoped.  He wondered about Grace’s experience and how she might be feeling about their forthcoming union. Had she had any lovers since Jim?  She hadn’t mentioned any boyfriends in their various talks and she must have been married to Jim for 12 or more years.  He shook his head, he had lines to learn and thinking about Wednesday was not the way to get them learned.  He vowed to try as much as possible to focus on work until Wednesday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Consumation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The big day arrives</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two days passed quickly in the end as they were both required on set for long days and fell into bed exhausted each night.  On Wednesday they wrapped at 4 and returned to the hotel with plenty of time to shower and dress for dinner. Keanu had talked to one of the hotel staff who had recommended a little French restaurant in town.  Grace wore the only other smart item she had bought with her which was a simple cream silk shift dress, embroidered along the neck line.  Keanu teamed a crisp white shirt with the same suit he had worn on Saturday night.  They were both a little nervous at first – both all too aware what their dinner was the preamble for, but they soon got talking about the events of the last two days on set and of plans for the weekend with Hannah.  Grace wanted to spend some time alone with her daughter but they thought they might take her bowling and maybe drive out to one of the country parks on the Sunday before she had to fly home.  As the meal drew to a close, they both became quieter again. Keanu took her hand across the table and gently rubbed his thumb along her hand between her thumb and forefinger, gazing into her eyes, smiling slightly. She wondered for a moment how anyone at all could resist him with eyes that beautiful.</p><p>“You ready to go?” he whispered.</p><p>She nodded. Keanu paid the bill and they walked back to the hotel arm in arm, riding up all the way to his floor this time.  </p><p>Once in his suite, Keanu put on some music and opened some more wine, sensing the tension in Grace.  He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her head to his chest</p><p>“You know, you don’t need to worry. I won’t pressure you, I promise”</p><p>“You know I want you don’t you? …… god …… it’s just been ……..a long time for me.”</p><p>Suddenly her eyes filled with tears, It was the last thing she had expected to happen - she  knew where the tears came from but had thought tonight she would be able to hold back the memories.</p><p>“Grace, Grace what is it? …. .oh god………….was the last time …………………with Jim”</p><p>She nodded silently.</p><p>He pulled her to him again.</p><p>“I know how …. hard that is Grace, well a little bit at least. Jen and I were always off and on you know but after she died, being with someone else was hard, so I can only imagine what it’s like for you. We can go as slow as you like. Hell we can just cuddle and sleep together if that’s what’s comfortable for you……………….”</p><p>Grace fell in love with Keanu just a little more at that moment. She took a deep breath.</p><p>“I am not going to let my grief from the past ruin this night. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone. And ‘slow’ would be good ….. but I sure as hell am not going to just go to sleep with you!”</p><p>“Well OK then” Keanu grinned.</p><p>Keanu took his jacket off and laid it over the back of a chair.  Then he pulled Grace to him again and started to lead her in a slow dance around the room.  Grace’s hands went straight to his neck, the spot she knew was so sensitive for him and softly ran her fingertips up and down drawing soft moans from Keanu’s throat. He moved his mouth to her throat, starting to kiss and nibble along her neck and shoulders. As his pressure on her neck increased, Grace pushed her hips into his and he responded by moving is hands down her back and slowly sliding up the fabric of her dress so he could run his hands over the globes of her buttocks. Only then did he move his lips from her neck to her mouth, his lips and tongue claiming hers forcefully.</p><p>Grace moved her hands up to his shirt buttons and started to undress him.  He followed her lead and found the zip at the back of her dress, pulling it down slowly.  Before long they were both standing swaying together in their underwear.  Keanu pulled back and looked in her eyes seeking the confirmation in them that she was comfortable continuing.  He found it and took her hand leading her to the bedroom.  </p><p>“Let me finish undressing you” he murmured in a low voice.</p><p>She agreed with a nod. He undid the clasp on her bra nibbling at her lips again as he did, letting it fall to the floor.  Then he dropped down onto his haunches smoothing his hands down her sides as he did until he reached the top of her thong. Instead of taking it off, he first kissed and sucked at her mound through the soaked material. Grace sucked in her breath at the warm feel of his mouth over her sensitive parts.  He relented and pulled the thong down and she stepped out of it, standing shyly before him. He stood back to admire her body</p><p>“God you’re beautiful!” </p><p>She smiled and moved closer to him again, grasping the waistband of his boxers and pulling it out to release his straining erection.  She looked down at the long thick stem of it, then looked back up at him. Keanu held his breath.</p><p>“And so are you” she breathed. </p><p>She pulled the boxers down and off, crouching down as she did and nuzzling her face against his cock, mirroring his earlier actions.</p><p>“Lie down on the bed”, Keanu instructed, his voice low and gravelly from desire.</p><p>She did as he asked and he lay down next to her and began to stoke her body gently up and down, teasing her nipples with each upward stroke and nearing her throbbing sex as he moved his hand down. With each caress, Grace arched her body up into his touch until Keanu felt confident enough to dip his fingers into her folds. He was rewarded with an ocean of juices flowing from her. He stopped suddenly, remembering contraception, making to get up and go to his trousers for a condom.</p><p>“Where are you going Ke?”</p><p>“To get a condom – I left them in my trouser pocket.”</p><p>“Keanu, we don’t need - that is if you trust me we don’t – I’ve been on the pill for years to help me regulate my periods.”</p><p>He lay back down and began stroking again.</p><p>“Lucky me!........ you sure you’re OK with that, I mean I know I’m OK too –  regular tests are part of everyone’s contract these days”</p><p>Grace nodded.</p><p>“Now where was I?” </p><p>Grace smiled and grabbed his hand, placing it on her mound again.</p><p>“I think you had just arrived right here”</p><p>He teased her folds again and pushed a finger up inside.</p><p>“Oh God Grace, Grace, you’re so wet, so beautiful”</p><p>Grace’s breath came in short gasps as he worked his magic in her vagina, inserting another finger inside. She slid her arm under his neck and pulled him to her</p><p>“Oh, God come ‘ere and kiss me!”</p><p>He happily obliged, not stopping the movement of his fingers, feeling up inside for the rough patch of skin that he knew would lift her higher.  When he found it, she groaned loudly and pulled her mouth from his.</p><p>“Oh God, God, you have to get inside me now!”</p><p>Keanu complied, flipping her onto her back and straddling her, hovering above her resting on his elbows. She could feel his rock hard cock nestling between her folds. He dropped his head down and kissed her.</p><p>“I’ll go as slow as you need OK?” he said sincerely, worried that he might hurt her because of how long it had been, despite how aroused she clearly was.</p><p>She nodded and signalled her readiness by grabbing his buttocks and pulling him closer. Keanu rubbed the tip of his cock gently along her opening in a slow sawing motion.  He gradually adjusted his angle and the tip began to enter her. He stopped after each delicious inch went in, alternately kissing her mouth and forehead, looking into her eyes for any signs that he was hurting her. </p><p>For Grace there was no pain only the delicious sating of the desire he’d built in her.  She pulled him to her again so he filled her completely. Keanu stopped, drawing a shaky breath as he fought for control.</p><p>“God you feel so good, so hot!”</p><p>Grace’s only response was to moan and pull him down to kiss her, arching her hips up so he filled her all the way to her cervix.  He thrust slowly at first, Grace’s moans an accompaniment to each one that slowly increased in pitch.  Soon Keanu simply had to increase his pace. She felt his cock swell and grow even more rigid.  Her moans changed to short gasps.  Sensing they were both close to release, Keanu adjusted his angle of entry, grinding hard against her clit.  Grace arched up, feeling the tingling begin to course through her veins.  She kissed him hard as her pussy began to contract, milking his cock for all it could give her. A few final hard, fast thrusts and they were both launched into the heavens.</p><p>Oh Grace! Yes! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!”</p><p>She answered him with a scream, thrashing her head from side to side in pleasure.</p><p>Keanu slowed his thrusts as his orgasm ebbed away and he lowered his head to hers, kissing her softly.</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>Grace sighed and smiled.</p><p>“Thank you!. That was just….well… worth waiting for” she finished.</p><p>“Yeah it was wasn’t it?” he said smiling too. He nuzzled her neck and rolled off her. Grace turned from him, he spooned up behind her and they fell asleep in a satisfied haze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. More fun between the sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The promised night of love continues</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later Keanu stirred in his sleep, smiling to himself as he felt Grace’s warm naked body against his. Their legs were intertwined and his arm was slung over her body, his large hand cupping her breast.  Remembering his promise to make it a night of loving, an idea started to form in his mind. </p><p>He slid his arm off Grace and eased her onto her back.  Then he leaned over and flicked on the bedside light. He returned to her side and started to shimmy down under the covers. He didn’t want her to wake immediately and thought taking off the covers might disturb her too much. He wanted her to feel him first.  </p><p>Once his head was level with her waist he gently pulled her legs apart and got between them, stroking his hands up her thighs. She stirred a little but still didn’t wake.  He bent his head down to her mound and started to lap gently at the lips of her vagina. God she smelled good to him. He felt himself growing hard. Slowly he felt her lips begin to swell and grow wet and Grace signaled that she was awake by reaching down and running her hands through his hair, moaning softly.</p><p>He lifted his head and pulled down the covers.</p><p>“I have to see you while I do this!” he growled, looking into her sleepy eyes. He set back to work and Grace moaned at the site and feel of him working her into a  frenzy.  He alternated between languorous licks from the bottom of her slit to her clit, rapid flicks across her clit with a firm tongue, slow circling laps of his tongue around her nub and forceful sucks of her mound and clit.  He worked and worked, reeling her in then letting her ease down again before starting a fresh onslaught. Finally he achieved his goal as Grace began a panting incantation.</p><p>“Please, please, please” she groaned. He loved to make a woman beg for her release.</p><p>He pulled her legs over his shoulders and reached under her ass with one hand, pausing to look up into her eyes.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>Just seeing him, eyes burning with desire, chin covered in her juices was almost enough to send Grace over the edge.</p><p>“Yes, please, oh god, please” she gasped. </p><p>Keanu moved his right hand up to her opening and licked two fingers before shoving them in and pulling her forcefully into his face with the hand that was under her ass. He pumped his fingers in and out searching for her G spot as he sucked and licked her clit.   Four thrusts of his fingers were all it took to launch Grace into the stratosphere. Her screams were music to Keanu’s ears as she writhed and pushed herself onto his hand, pussy contracting rapidly around his fingers. She thrust her hips up to his face, grabbing his hair and grinding against his lips. Finally she collapsed against the covers and Keanu eased her back to earth with more soft laps of his tongue. He crawled back up to lie next to her.</p><p>“You OK?”</p><p>Grace lay with her arm over her face. She looked at him sideways, her eyes a little glazed. All she could do for a moment was nod. Keanu took her hand and softly stroked it.  Eventually she spoke.</p><p>“You know, before, I was quite nervous about how experienced you must be compared with me, what with all your years of being a bachelor, but now I’m just thanking my lucky stars for all the women who must have come before me for you to get that good!”</p><p>Keanu chuckled. </p><p>“Well you know I take pride in learning new skills”</p><p>“Well that was …………..let me see what’s the phrase of yours? …….. I know, super perfect!”</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>“What about you, do you need ………?”</p><p>“Nahhh let’s just go to sleep again, we have all day remember”</p><p>“mmmmmmmm” Grace’s eyes were already closing. Keanu pulled her close and they fell back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. More loving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More action in the bedroom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace slept soundly till around 8. Keanu was still apparently out for the count so she slid out of his embrace and headed for the shower.  Sensing that something had changed, Keanu woke a few minutes later and padded into the bathroom to find Grace standing naked looking through the hotel’s array of free shampoos and shower gels as she’d forgotten to bring her overnight things from her room. </p><p>“You’re a sight for sore eyes” he murmured smiling at her.</p><p>“Hey you” she replied, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. “I’m just going to take a shower OK?”</p><p>“Sure can I join you?”</p><p>“Let me think about that – errr that will be yes!” she said immediately. He grinned and she turned on the water.  </p><p>“I like it quite hot, I hope you do too” she said.</p><p>“The water?”</p><p>She giggled. “Yes, the water!” </p><p>They stepped in.  Keanu took the shower puff, squirted gel onto it and lathered it up before smoothing it over Grace’s breasts and stomach. They started to kiss taking it in turns to lather each other’s bodies.  Grace could feel Keanu’s erection pushing against her stomach and reached down to jack it slowly bringing a groan from his throat. It made her feel powerful to turn him on so with just a touch and she wanted to repay him in kind for the wonderful awakening he’d given her earlier. She adjusted the head of the shower so it sprayed more directly onto Keanu’s back and then slid to her knees, taking his cock into her mouth.  She jacked it slowly, licking around the head, down to the base then back up. After a few minutes of this teasing, Keanu pulled her head down onto him and she took as much of him as she could into her mouth and down her throat.</p><p>“Oh, God yeah baby, keep going, you’re gonna make me cum”</p><p>She increased her pace and suction, feeling him harden further in her mouth. </p><p>“God yes, here it comes, you don’t have to swallow if you don’t want to” </p><p>Grace’s only response to that was to grab his buttocks and pull him further down her throat.  Her action triggered Keanu’s orgasm and she sucked all of his creamy offering down.  Keanu fell back against the tiles panting, legs giving way slightly at the force of his release. </p><p>Grace stood up and he hugged her close. </p><p>“Damn, who said you needed experience to be good at sex!”  </p><p>She smiled. </p><p>“I think it’s just you bringing out the devil in me” she laughed. “Come on let’s finish washing, I’ve worked up an appetite for breakfast now!”</p><p>They finished showering and Grace slipped into one of Keanu’s t shirts as she had nothing else to wear other than her dress from the night before. They ordered up breakfast and then Keanu dressed and slipped down to Grace’s room to fetch a few clothes for her. They had decided it might look a bit suspect if she was seen wandering along the corridor back to her room in evening wear at 9 o’clock in the morning! </p><p>They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast and snuggled on the bed for a little while afterwards in a comfortable silence. </p><p>“Now isn’t this lovely?” Keanu said after a little while..</p><p>“Ah ha, perfect”</p><p>“No, super perfect!” Keanu added.</p><p>“Mind you, I do think there are some other avenues to explore in our all day and all night session”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“I do… let me see” he said putting on a mock serious voice. “We’ve made love the old fashioned way, we’ve explored oral sex which was wonderful by the way…. both times. I think the missing thing for me if I may be so bold, is ….”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“A good hard seeing to”, “From behind” he added without missing a beat.</p><p>Grace burst out laughing and thumped his arm!</p><p>“You’re too much you know that!”</p><p>“So what do you think?”</p><p>“I think I might be up for that”</p><p>Grace sat up and looked around the room.</p><p>“What are you looking for?” Keanu asked.</p><p>“I was checking where the mirror was” She blushed “I want to see you while you take me”</p><p>“Oohh” he moaned, “Now you’re talking!”</p><p>Grace hopped up and moved the free standing cheval mirror to the end of the bed and then climbed back onto the bed wiggling her ass seductively at Keanu.  He quickly stood and shucked his clothes, tossing them on the floor.  Then, he kneeled on the bed in front of her and kissed her passionately.</p><p>“You turn me on some much you know that?”</p><p>“Likewise” she said returning his kisses with equal passion.</p><p>He encouraged her to lift up her arms so he could remove his t-shirt from her then dropped his mouth to her breasts, kissing and nipping at them till her nipples stood proud and erect.  He dropped his hand to her pussy. He was so ready to fuck her right there and then but he wanted to be sure she was ready for the pounding he needed to give her. He groaned as he found her drenched and ready.  He turned her around to face the mirror and positioned himself behind her, holding onto her hips.</p><p>“God you’re so horny, you ready for me?”</p><p>“Hell yeah!”</p><p>He laughed remembering his famous line from the Matrix.</p><p>“Ready for your training huh?”</p><p>“Yes, yes just take me now!” she demanded.</p><p>He needed no further encouragement and started to guide his by now throbbing cock into her entrance. She gasped at the feel of him, the position allowing him to penetrate her to the hilt. Amazingly he felt harder and thicker than when he’d entered her the night before despite the fact that he’d cum twice since then.</p><p>“You OK Grace? Promise me you’ll tell me if you’re in pain. I could get a bit carried away in this position!”</p><p>She nodded and encouraged him by reaching back to grab his hand which served to pull him into her. He started to thrust then, slowly at first, fondling her breasts, gazing at their reflection in the full length mirror. He briefly watched his cock moving in and out of her pussy, glossy with her juices but he knew he wouldn’t last long if he carried on so he returned his gaze to the mirror and the view it offered of her face and breasts. Grace was moaning loudly already and he knew she was nearing orgasm fast.  He reached forward and grabbed both her arms so he could pound her full force. The site of her breasts bouncing with each thrust almost sent him over the edge but he held on knowing how he wanted to finish it.  He let her arms go and she leaned forward on her hands.  Keanu then leaned forward over her, pressing his stomach to her back still thrusting but slower now. Finally, he reached underneath, teasing her folds to find the button that would send her to the moon. As he pressed up on her clit with his fingers he felt her body jerk as if she’d been given an electric shock.  Her pussy squeezed him tightly and his cum spurted into her in what felt to him like endless torrents. She fell forwards still moaning and he collapsed onto her, then quickly rolled to her side, sweating and wheezing like and old man. </p><p>“God, you’ll be the death of me at this rate” he laughed but stopped immediately as her face went from relaxed to stricken.</p><p>“Don’t ever say that, please!, I can’t bear to lose…… someone special again”</p><p>“Me neither ….. I’m sorry - it was just a figure of speech” he paused for a moment “So I’m someone special am I?”</p><p>She thumped him on the arm.</p><p>“Yes you are and you know it!”</p><p>“You’re very special to me too you know?”</p><p>“I’m glad” she smiled. “Come on let’s get under the covers and snooze – I need to recover!”</p><p>“Me too, remember I’ve got almost 6 years on you!”</p><p>They crawled back under the covers and fell into a contented sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Connecticut Connection Grows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keanu and Grace spend a few days together one on one, love blossoms</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday and Friday passed by in a blur of leisurely breakfasts, lunches and dinners interspersed with the promised love making.  They began to feel truly at ease in each other’s company sometimes chatting animatedly, other times enjoying a comfortable silence.  Although they were both feeling such a strong connection and sharing a deep intimacy in the bedroom, they didn’t confront where it was all going until they had to because of the imminent arrival of Hannah.</p><p>“Are you going to tell Hannah?, about us I mean” Keanu asked as they lay in bed on Friday night after making love.</p><p>“I don’t know, I mean I guess to do that I’d need to know what there is to tell. Keanu, kids crave security and certainty and I don’t want her to leap to any conclusions, especially ones that you might not be comfortable with”</p><p>Keanu nodded. “And what about you? What would you be comfortable for Hannah to think?”</p><p>“Question dodger!”</p><p>“Busted!”</p><p>Keanu took a deep breath. </p><p>“Okey dokey, here’s the thing. I’m falling for you …… hard……and I don’t want to hide my feelings for you from Hannah but I know it’s too soon to know where this ‘thing’ is headed so I’ll take my lead from you. She’s your daughter and I’ll respect whatever you want to do.”</p><p>Grace kissed him softly, gazing into his eyes.</p><p>“I’m falling for you too, you know?”</p><p>“You are?” he said smirking.</p><p>“Yes, you smug bastard!”</p><p>“Now that’s not a nice thing to say to someone you’re falling for!”</p><p>“Alright, alright! OK, I think we can have a little fun with Hannah. She already really likes you, you know? So I will tell her that Mom has been dating someone since I came on location but that we don’t know yet if we’ll always be dating. Then I’ll say that he’s going to come bowling with us and then you can show up - she’ll be so excited to meet you!”<br/>“So that means I can hold your hand and give you a kiss on the cheek when she’s around right?”</p><p>“Right, but I’ll have to stay in my room with her on Saturday so no nocturnal activities!”</p><p>“We still have an early morning sex opportunity though right? The flight doesn’t get in until 11!” he grinned.</p><p>“Oh I think your chances are quite good!” she laughed back.</p><p>They snuggled on their sides then and fell asleep.</p><p>Keanu made sure he took her up on the offer of one last love making session before Hannah’s arrival, waking Grace with soft kisses on her neck and gentle strokes of his hands against her breasts. He murmured into her neck in a low voice.</p><p>“Do you like sleepy morning sex?”</p><p>“Ah ha” Grace murmured back.</p><p>“Good” he said and began to work his way down to her pussy to ready her for a gentle entry from behind.  His cock was “first thing in the morning” rigid and he took Grace’s breath away as he pushed in.  She soon relaxed and started to push back into him meeting his rhythm. </p><p>“Ahhhh, you’re so warm , so soft, so lovely”</p><p>“Mmmmm and you’re all the opposite”</p><p>“What do you mean” he asked not stopping his movements.</p><p>“So hot… so hard…. so horny”</p><p>“He chuckled and grabbed her free arm to increase his leverage as his pace quickened and Grace started to pant.</p><p>“Are you going to cum for me?”</p><p>“Yes” she managed, leaning her head round to catch his lips in a kiss as her pussy began to spasm around him.</p><p>“God, aghhhhhhhhhhhh, yes!” he screamed out cuming with her.</p><p>“Man that was good!” then he quickly added “It was OK for you too right” </p><p>“God yes, why do you need to ask?”<br/>“I was just reminded of a scene from “Sweet November” where I have sex with my girlfriend first thing in the morning, from behind like we just did and I roll off and say “that was good” and clearly it wasn’t for her because I play such an asshole!”</p><p>“Yeah but you sure were a beautiful asshole in that film!”</p><p>He laughed and hugged her tight. </p><p>“Well, I guess I better let you make tracks huh? And I’ll see you at the bowling rink around 3.”</p><p>She gave him a kiss and got up to go and get ready to collect Hannah.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Meeting the family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace's daughter visits the movie set for the weekend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace smiled indulgently at her daughter as she tried to manage the twin tasks of gobbling down her pizza and talking nineteen to the dozen about school and all the fun things she had done with her aunt and cousins not to mention her first exciting flight alone albeit with the airline chaperoning her. </p><p>“So what has it been like on the film, did ya get me Keanu’s autograph yet?” </p><p>Grace chuckled</p><p>“No sorry. Not yet, I don’t like to bother him while he’s working but I’m sure I will get it for you! Anyway, I’ve been too busy”</p><p>“Oh yeah, busy doing what?”</p><p>“I’ve been dating someone.”</p><p>“Wow! Who is he, what’s he like?”</p><p>“Well, you’ll find out later as he’s going to come bowling with us.  And just so you know, he’s very nice and very handsome.  We like each other very much but you mustn’t go thinking that just because we’re dating means we’re getting married or anything, OK?</p><p>Hannah rolled her eyes.</p><p>“OK Mom! I’m not that stupid you know!”</p><p>They finished their meal and strolled down to the bowling alley by 5 to 3 and got settled next to the rink they’d booked. Suddenly Hannah elbowed Graced in the ribs.</p><p>“Oh my god, MOM, it’s Keanu look!” </p><p>The breath seemed to have been sucked out of Hanna’s lungs as Keanu walked up to their rink, bent to kiss Grace on the cheek, turned to Hannah and held his hand out to her.</p><p>“Hi, you must be Hannah, I’ve been really looking forward to meeting you!”</p><p>Grace and Keanu both laughed at the incredulous expression on Hannah’s face</p><p>“Oh Hannah, it’s not often that I can render you speechless!” </p><p>“So THIS is who you’re dating, Oh my God MOM!”</p><p>“Calm down, calm down Hannah, you don’t have to shout it from the rooftops! And yes, this is who I’m dating so I think I might just be able to get you that autograph after all!”<br/>“Come on let’s get this game started” Keanu offered in the hope that Hannah would relax  once she got over the shock.  Fortunately he was right. Although she was clearly still a little in awe of him, by the end of the evening of bowling and a steakhouse meal, she had got over the shock and was more relaxed around him. He dropped them off at Grace’s room at 10 and they arranged to meet up at 9 for breakfast before their trip to the park.  </p><p>A further day spent together saw Keanu and Hannah the best of buddies which both thrilled and unnerved Grace at the same time.  She found herself praying even harder that they could find a way to make things work when they were back in LA and into the future with all the complications of their work schedules.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A declaration of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The relationship gets serious</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were two more weeks on set until it wrapped. Grace and Keanu grabbed what time they could together, strengthening their love and trust of one another.</p><p>It was the last day on the set and the wrap had just been called. Grace was sitting sunning herself on the steps of one of the houses they had used for filming, listening to music on her ipod  and watching as the actors slapped each other on the back in celebration.  Keanu was among them and he turned, smiling as he saw Grace and headed towards her.</p><p>A new tune came on.  It was from the sound track of “Sweet November” and one of Grace’s favourites.</p><p>Somewhere there has to be<br/>The other half of me.<br/>The other half of me,<br/>I've yet to meet.<br/>One special someone<br/>Whose heart has a similar leaning.<br/>And if she were right for me,<br/>Day and night for me<br/>Would have meaning.<br/>The other half of me,<br/>That unknown quantity.<br/>That unseen destiny,<br/>Could make me complete.<br/>Is there a chart for the heart, or a graph?<br/>Will we meet on the street with a laugh?<br/>Will we know one another,<br/>If I ever meet my other half?<br/>The other half of me </p><p>As he got to her side, he plopped down next to her and pulled one earphone away from her ear and asked:<br/>“Hey what’s that silly grin on your face for?”</p><p>“Oh just a song, it was kind of appropriate to you”</p><p>“Oh yeah, what was it?”</p><p>“Listen” she told him and gave him the ear phones, flicking the song on again.</p><p>“Somewhere there has to be “ Bobby started to croon</p><p>“Hey that’s from “Sweet November”</p><p>“That’s not why………”</p><p>Keanu fell silent as he listened to the rest of the song.</p><p>“…… The other half of me “ Bobby concluded.</p><p>He looked at Grace,  his soulful brown eyes shining.</p><p>“I love you Grace, with all my heart, I love you!”</p><p>“And I love you”</p><p>He leaned in to kiss her. She tried to stop him</p><p>“People will see, they’ll talk”</p><p>“I don’t care, there’s something to talk about after all isn’t there!”</p><p>She allowed his arms to wrap around her then and he gave her their first public kiss on the lips.  One of the crew wolf whistled as they walked by but they didn’t stop. After a couple of minutes, Keanu finally pulled back and spoke.</p><p>“You know people will talk and watch. You ready for that?”</p><p>“I have no idea” she stroked his face, “I just know I’m ready to be with you!” </p><p>“That’s all that matters.”</p><p>“I hope so…… there’s lots of practical things to sort out, you know, for us to be … together”</p><p>“I know, and we will, we will”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace reveals something to Keanu that makes him think</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LA Two weeks later – Kim’s ranch.</p><p>Keanu and Grace stood leaning on the fence, watching Hannah take a canter round the ring at Kim’s ranch.  </p><p>“Did you and Jim ever think about having more kids?” Keanu asked.</p><p>That threw Grace for a loop. She hadn’t been expecting to have this conversation today.</p><p>“Gosh, well, you should know, we had , errrm , kind of a hard time having Hannah”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah, I struggled to get pregnant – they found out I have polycystic ovaries so I needed some help with that. She fell silent for a moment</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And then when I finally fell pregnant, after 3 years, I lost the baby” she rushed to clarify, “early on, a miscarriage, not like Ava”</p><p>“God I’m sorry” Keanu hugged her close but she pulled back to carry on.</p><p>“Anyway we kept on trying with different therapies and I fell pregnant again but I lost that baby too…… and then another.</p><p>“God” Keanu shook his head. “So what about Hannah?”</p><p>Well after the third one, well then they will look into why and so we just thought, you know, let’s take a break from it all, see what the tests say, re-group – that’s when I fell for Hannah – no treatment, no nothing!”</p><p>“Wow!”</p><p>“Yeah  - go figure!”</p><p>“So, as I’m sure you can imagine, being pregnant again was kind of terrifying – pretty much all the way through especially the beginning.”  She didn’t tell him that the end was almost as terrifying as the beginning, feeing that it might all be taken from her at the last moment – he didn’t need to hear that.</p><p>“Once we had her, we were so grateful, so relieved that we didn’t think about more. Too scary. Maybe we would have, in time, you know so she would have a sibling…. But it’s all academic now isn’t it?</p><p>“Is it?” Keanu said quietly, meeting her eyes.</p><p>When Grace said nothing, he made sure she knew what he meant</p><p>“We could give her a sibling – well a half one at least”</p><p>“Wow, Keanu, I don’t know what to say” she stammered.</p><p>“Say you’ll think about it, please. Maybe it’s a crazy idea, it’s just……. After Ava, it’s like I have this need to right a wrong, does that make any sense, after all you went through for Hannah?”</p><p>She took his hand.</p><p>“Yes it makes perfect sense….. I just ……… I need to think about it, OK?”</p><p>Keanu hugged her close but at that moment Grace felt a part of him withdrawing.</p><p>“Why did you never tell me before?”</p><p>“Would it have made any difference?” she said, defensive all of a sudden.</p><p>“To what?, how I feel? , no no, it’s just, well a pretty big deal, a big thing in your life not to have mentioned that’s all”</p><p>“I don’t know, I guess it just never came up” she said guiltily. The truth was, while she hadn’t deliberately concealed it, there had been moments when she could have told him and his comment hit a nerve. Maybe she had held the information back because she feared he wouldn’t want her if she wouldn’t or couldn’t give him a child.</p><p> Hannah road up then, cutting the conversation off to Grace’s visible relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Difficult Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talking leads to heart-ache</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of that afternoon had been spent with the horses, grooming and sorting out their tack and so on, so the grown ups put their serious talk to the back of their minds and focussed on Hannah.  Keanu dropped them home later - it was a Sunday so they had uniform and homework to deal with before the school week began.  Keanu drove home, reliving their conversation now he was alone and shaking his head in disbelief that in all the weeks they’d spent alone in Connecticut, she had never mentioned this terribly difficult time in her life. When he got home, his mind was still churning away so he rushed in, grabbed his gym bag ad went to work off some of his frustration through exercise.</p><p>Over the past few weeks, he now realised that he’d begun to weave a ‘happily ever after’ story for himself, Grace and Hannah in his head. Ever the optimist, he hadn’t stopped to think of obstacles and now here he was with it all unravelling around him. He knew deep down that his frustrated reaction was more that of a petulant child than a 43 year old man but he couldn’t help it. </p><p>“God! Sometimes being grown up sucks” he inwardly fumed. Having to see things from someone else’s point of view, looking at all sides.  Still, it didn’t matter if his head told him to take the adult, rounded view. His heart was sore, hell he was sore with Grace for bursting his bubble and for apparently not sharing his dream. But why would she hanker after a child with him, he thought bitterly, when she already had one of her own.</p><p>The thoughts pounded through his brain as he lifted weights and ran on the running machine till his muscles hurt.  His feelings were really no clearer when he finished, but at least he should sleep well.  He picked up a Chinese take away and some beers on the way home and settled down to numb his mind and body some more.</p><p>Photo shoots and interviews filled the beginning of Keanu’s week and then he got the call to say some re-shoots were necessary on “The day the Earth Stood Still” back in Vancouver. He would have to leave the following week for 2 weeks. He called Grace and asked if they might be able to spend some of the weekend alone together if Faith would look after Hannah again.  Everything was agreed and Grace arrived at his place late on Saturday afternoon.</p><p>Grace dropped her overnight bag to the floor and stepped into his arms.  </p><p>“Man are you a sight for sore eyes, I’ve missed you!” he said</p><p>“I missed you too – I thought I’d see more not less of you once we were back in LA”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just been a bit of a crazy week for me”</p><p>Truth was, he had had enough free time to see her on a couple of nights but he’d needed time to clear his head after her revelations.  He was calmer now and seeing her again reminded him how much he really did love her.</p><p>“Come ‘ere. Let me show you how much I missed you” He took her hand and led her to his bedroom.</p><p>They started to kiss and were soon aroused and tearing at each other’s clothes. Keanu lifted Grace off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he pressed her forcefully against the wall grinding his cock against her jeans.</p><p>“I can’t wait any more” he groaned and pulled away to rid himself of his clothes. She did the same and he pushed her down on the bed.</p><p>“Later, we’ll go slow, OK? I just have to have you now!”</p><p>He straddled her and started to play with her breasts, teasing them till her nipples stood erect and Grace was writhing underneath him, pleading him to enter her with her eyes.<br/>He sank into her slowly, groaning loudly then staying completely still, breathing in and out through his nose once he was all the way in.</p><p>“You OK?”</p><p>“Yeah! Just pacing myself – you reduce my staying power to that of a 15 year old boy you know that?”</p><p>He started to move then, all the while murmuring to Grace about how hot and wet and tight she felt to him.</p><p>Gradually what had begun as a desire to just fuck her turned into making love as he alternated his pace and the depth of his strokes and the force of his kisses.  Grace’s cries were already beginning their tell tale rise in pitch as she clawed at his back pulling him to her. As they rode towards their release, he looked down into her beautiful face and wondered briefly if he’d ever know the joy of making love to her with the chance of making a baby.  </p><p>The thought was obliterated as the white flash of orgasm took over his brain and hers and they fell into each other’s arms panting.</p><p>“Wow! that was intense”</p><p>“Mmmm” she replied drowsily, stroking his face, “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too!” he murmured back, kissing her neck. </p><p>They dosed for a while then got up and decided on ordering in some Thai food for dinner rather than going out.  After their meal they sat by the lap pool holding hands and dangling their feet in the water looking out at the lights of the city below.</p><p>“So have you had a chance to think any more …….. about us ever having a baby together?”</p><p>“God, Keanu, I’ve thought about little else this week if I’m honest with you.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And …….. I still don’t know if it’s the right thing for us to do. I mean when I think about our chances, I can see all these different scenarios. Only one ends happily and all the rest………….. she broke off looking into his eyes pleading with him to understand.</p><p>“They end with more dead babies or both of us at each other’s throats because I can’t conceive. It’s such a huge thing. I don’t know if I can take the pressure… to make your dream come true”</p><p>“Would it have to be just my dream, wouldn’t you want my child too as much as I want yours?” he said clearly hurt.</p><p>“God I’m sorry, I didn’t mean in that way it’s just I’ve been through all this before. I would love to have a child with you, I’m just trying to weigh it all up rationally as well. The stress of trying for a baby can be huge Keanu you know?”</p><p>“But we’d be in it together, supporting each other. And the cold hard fact is, you fell for Hannah without really trying”</p><p>“I know, but there are no guarantees that could happen again, it could get rough you know. And what if you’re away filming when it’s time – what are you going to do, fly home for each ovulation?”</p><p>“You’re making trouble for us where there doesn’t have to be”</p><p>“No, you’re just not listening.  It’s like this mother fucking rollercoaster that you get on and then you realise it’s driving you crazy but somehow you can’t get off.” </p><p>Keanu could see Grace was working herself up into a frenzy now. He chose not to argue back any more.</p><p>“And it’s not just me you’re asking to go through this. You have to ask yourself if you want to take that chance of losing another precious child. I don’t want to be the one that does that to you. And what about Hannah, she’d be sucked into all this too however hard we try to protect her. I have to think about her welfare Keanu. She’s a real child with feelings not just the dream of a child”</p><p>Her words sliced through him.</p><p>“And that’s what you’re asking me to give up Grace, the dream of my own child” he said, eyes filled with tears at the course their conversation had taken. </p><p>He sighed and stood up.</p><p>“Let’s just drop it, you’re upset. I… I’m going to go to bed”</p><p>Grace put her head in her hands and wept. Keanu walked back into the house leaving her alone on the terrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keanu and Grace reflect on the argument</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keanu lay on his bed, reeling still from how the conversation had turned so sour. He squeezed his eyes trying and failing to stop the tears. He knew Grace was scared but he didn’t understand why she seemed to have so little faith in the chance of a good outcome. And why had she made that last comment about Hannah being a real child.  Was she trying to push him away?</p><p>Two hours ago he’d been in love. Sure of himself and her.  Now he was confused and wondering at the choice he felt she was asking him to make  - a choice between her and his dream of fatherhood. </p><p>Back outside, Grace, was exhausted from crying, though finally dry eyed.  She barely knew where all the angst that had poured out of her came from. It has been so long since she’d been actually lived through it that the emotions had been buried deep within for a long time.  If he knew what it was like, she thought bitterly, he wouldn’t ask her to do it again.  Maybe he should just move on to a younger model, someone who wasn’t damaged goods like her. She made her decision. There was nothing left to say right now. She went to the hall, picked up her bag, let herself out and drove home.</p><p>Keanu heard her go.  He almost chased after her but thought better of it. They should cool off. Maybe his trip to Vancouver was the breathing space they needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Grace's anguish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace struggles with how to deal with the situation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keanu almost left town without contacting Grace at all, not really knowing what to say, or what he wanted to achieve by saying anything. After all, she knew where he was going and for how long. In the end though his good manners won out and he wrote her a note. A real letter was better, he figured than e mails or sms messages. He kept it short and he was honest when he said he was sorry she was upset. He didn’t mention his own hurt feelings though they would be clear to anyone reading it by the absence of any affectionate sign off.</p><p>Grace<br/>I don’t really know what to say about last night.  I’m just sorry you were so upset.  I’ll be out of town for a couple of weeks at least. Maybe some distance will help us both clear our heads.  I’ll call when I get back.<br/>K</p><p>Grace slept for much of Sunday morning but still woke feeling drained.  She was due to collect Hannah at 3 from Faith but instead called her sister.</p><p>“Hey”</p><p>“Grace, is that you, you sound awful, are you OK?”</p><p>“No, no, I’m …… ill. I think I’ve got food poising or something. Listen can you come and get Hannah’s school things and have her a couple more days?”</p><p>“No worries – I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>When Faith arrived, she knew straight away that Grace was lying about being ill. Her eyes were still swollen from crying.</p><p>“Wanna talk?”</p><p>Grace shook her head ‘no’ miserably then slumped down on the bottom of her stairs and started to cry again.</p><p>“He wants to have a baby with me!” she sniffed.</p><p>“And this is a bad thing, why?”</p><p>Grace rolled her eyes at her sister as if she were simply the dumbest person on the planet.</p><p>“So you’ve conveniently forgotten what Jim and I went through to have Hannah then!” she said accusingly.</p><p>“No, of course not. But why assume the worst? They never found a reason for the miscarriages did they? And you fell for Hannah naturally in the end right?”</p><p>“That’s what he said!”</p><p>“Well, it’s true isn’t it?”</p><p>“I just don’t know if I can go there again, you know each month waiting to see if it’s worked or not, the crushing disappointment if I’m not pregnant, his disappointment…..” she heaved a shaky breath. “in me”</p><p>“Come on Grace, he’s a grown man, he must know there are no guarantees. Even if he married some young bimbo, she might not be able to give him a child. And it takes two to tango honey, it’s not all down to you, you know?”</p><p>Faith sat down next to Grace and hugged her.</p><p>“So am I to assume that you two fought about this yesterday?”</p><p>“Not exactly – he didn’t fight. He just let me rant and rave and say unspeakable things to him and then he just went to bed. I didn’t mean to hurt him, I just don’t know if I can handle it again.”</p><p>“Talk to him, I mean if you simply can’t face it, you could adopt….. you’d do that wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Yes…. I just don’t know if that would be enough for him.  He lost a baby too you know.”</p><p>“Yeah I remember that, and is ex girlfriend died too……… between you, you’ve been through the mill huh?”</p><p> Grace nodded and the tears started again.</p><p>“Come on, it’ll be OK, just talk to him. You’ll be OK. You love him right?” Grace shook her head  yes  “And he loves you?”</p><p>“I think so, at least he said he did yesterday”</p><p>“So get him over here and talk”</p><p>“I can’t”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“He’s flying to Vancouver for re-shoots” she looked at her watch “About now…. for two weeks”</p><p>“Well call him, text him, e mail him, use modern technology for heaven’s sake. Don’t stew for two weeks. I’ll keep Hannah til Tuesday OK and then you’re just going to have to pull yourself together for her sake”<br/>ehead, whispering ‘I love you’ over and over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace comes to a decision but she can't reach Keanu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace did try to pull herself together and resolved that evening to call him in the morning but that’s when his note arrived - it didn’t exactly seem to her to shout ‘I still love you’ or ‘call me’.  She sank into further despondency.  His note hadn’t finished it but it might as well have from where she stood. His cold tone was obviously preparing the way for him to bow out gracefully before finding himself stuck with her. She was spiraling down rapidly into self-pity. One moment she would find herself raging against the fate of her losses and infertility which had left her so scarred and fearful of trying to have more children. The next she was wishing she’d listened to the warning voices all those weeks ago in Stamford that had said ‘in any future, he’ll want babies and you’re too scared to go there again so back off now while you can’.  But she hadn’t been able to fight the feelings he stirred in her. Feelings and passions she’d not felt in so long.  It had been so good to be loved, truly loved again and to love him back.  </p><p>Tuesday dawned and she knew she needed to get herself together for Hannah when she collected her from school.  She called Sandy, hoping that she was in LA and could help her gain some perspective before she lost the plot entirely. Happily, Sandy was home and invited Grace over for lunch.</p><p>“So what’s been going on with you? I haven’t heard from either of you in weeks and then Jesse’s daughter told me Keanu has a new girlfriend and showed me your picture in ‘People’. So you guys went for it huh?”</p><p>“Yes - but now I wish I’d just left well alone. It’s all turned sour” Grace began, face betraying the hurt she was feeling.  She began to explain everything to Sandy.</p><p>Like Faith, Sandy tended to think Grace was being overly negative about trying for a baby both in terms of her own low expectations and her assumption that Keanu wouldn’t go into it with his eyes open about the risks. But she also said that if it was all too terrifying for her to embark upon again, she was sure he would come to understand and they might explore alternative parenting options.  In telling Sandy how the discussion had gone, Grace could see that all she’d really done was let off steam about her fears without ever really letting Keanu speak to put across his point of view.  Her stomach turned over as she described the remark about Hannah being a real child as opposed to a dream, recalling the pain in his eyes. It was small wonder he’d not left her an affectionate note! By the time she left to collect Hannah, Grace felt so much more positive and resolved to call Keanu and apologise that evening, hoping he’d at least accept her apology and be willing to talk more when he returned home.</p><p>But when she called, the phone was switched off.  She left a brief message on the voicemail apologising and asking him to call. She realised she didn’t know where he was staying so her only other option was e mail of which she knew Keanu was not a fan. He reluctantly used it sometimes but she didn’t even know if he’d taken his laptop with him and he wasn’t the type to go to an internet café, that’s for sure.  She sent him the briefest of notes and crossed her fingers that he would be in touch before too long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keanu works through is feelings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On arriving in Canada, Keanu took refuge in work.  Having turned the situation over and over in his mind for the entire flight, he still remained unclear.  The love and mutual understanding he’d shared with Grace had been wonderful and exhilarating but would that be enough for the future? He felt backed into a corner. He wanted both - love AND a child.  At the same time, he saw how scared Grace clearly was to try again and felt a prick for even asking her to consider it. Was that the action of a man who loved his woman? Maybe they could adopt, would that be enough? He really didn’t know.  The memory of Ava, his flesh and blood washed over him.  He couldn’t deny the yearning to have his own genetic child. Going round in circles like this, he just got more and more tense. That wasn’t good for the re-shoots which everyone was keen to wrap up as quickly as possible so he did the one thing he knew how to do with emotions – he locked them all down until he was ready to face them again. Two days into shooting, he checked his phone for messages and saw it was out of battery. He searched in his case for the charger and couldn’t find it. </p><p>“Oh well,” he thought, “Being incommunicado kind of suits my mood right now and everyone who needs to know, knows where I am. They’ll reach me via Erwin in an emergency”  He wondered briefly if Grace had tried to reach him but persuaded himself that the ‘communications blackout’ was for the best till he was done filming.</p><p>Work was obliging in terms of filling his time and thus his mind. They had long days of shooting to make sure they got all the extra footage required in the slots available. As the two weeks drew to a close however, confronting his decisions still seemed no more desirable than before and so he chose another diversion and called Brenda in New York, arranging to stay there for a week.  A fresh perspective from an old, trusted friend might just be what he needed before facing the music.</p><p>Music was what he turned to on the long flight from Vancouver to New York. He wanted distraction but in the end a fluke forced him to think only about Grace and the choices that lay ahead.  As he flicked through the tracks, he realized he didn’t have his own ipod after all but Grace’s. They must have got them muddled up at some point. Somehow all her favorite songs seemed to him to be loaded with meaning as if she was trying without even knowing it to make him face up to his feelings. His senses were overloaded by a barrage of songs from the Sweet November soundtrack which Grace adored. KD Lang’s ‘Consequences of Falling’ (are you breathing what I'm breathing, are your wishes , the same as mine, are you needing what I'm needing , I'm waiting for a sign…… ), Tracey Dawn’s ‘You deserve to Be Loved’ (But you deserve to be loved, you deserve something real, It's time to heal, time to feel...love),then a track he didn’t recognize by a band called The Magic Numbers with the lead singer pouring his heart out that “I had it all But I never thought I did No no no no, I never thought I did Oh oh oh oh) Then the nail in the metaphorical coffin came as ‘Bobby Darrin crooned ‘their song’ (The Other Half of Me)  Despite the emotional overload in his head, the good thing about all the thinking the songs provoked was that by the time he got to Brenda’s he was ready to stop prevaricating.  The first thing he did was borrow a charger for his phone and switch on the lap top to check for messages. Brenda was incredulous as he told her what had been going on.</p><p>“You mean to say, you had this falling out and since then, for almost 3 weeks, all you’ve done is send her a cold note. You’ve not switched on your phone or checked your mail or made any effort whatsoever to contact her?”</p><p>“I needed to think” he protested half heartedly.</p><p>Guilt surged in his heart as he saw there were 9 messages from Grace (3 voicemails, 3 e mails and 3 text messages – all in the first week of his absence. In all of them she apologized for the things she’s said in the heat of the moment and hoped he would be in touch soon to talk. The last message had been left almost 2 weeks earlier.</p><p>“God she must be mad” he muttered guiltily</p><p>“The poor woman is probably distraught! Phone her, phone her right now Keanu, put it right”</p><p>“I don’t know what to say!” he protested.</p><p>“How about I’m so sorry for being totally out of touch and I’m coming home to talk? You don’t have to say more than that over the phone if you don’t want to” </p><p>Keanu sloped off with his phone and charger in hand to the guest room to make the call.  As it turned out, Grace didn’t pick up so he left a groveling message saying he hoped he’d be home the next day and would come straight to her place to talk.</p><p>Brenda poured Keanu a glass of wine and she talked with him into the night about his dilemma, helping him think through his priorities, hopes and fears and how he should lay those out honestly to Grace. He hugged Brenda tightly as he left the next day, his heart feeling lighter than it had in a month.</p><p>He managed to get an early afternoon flight that would get in around 6pm LA time.  He called Grace several times from Brenda’s and the airport but got no answer.  Finally, he tried Faith as he was hoping he could get her to mind Hannah that night so they could be alone to talk. Faith’s tone was cold which really didn’t surprise Keanu. She imagined Grace had told her all about his 2 week plus silence. But happily, she said she was already having Hannah though Keanu was less pleased when he heard the reason.</p><p>“Grace hasn’t been well Keanu, partly your fault of course!” Keanu winced “But she’s had one of those viral bugs for the last few days so I’ve had Hannah with me to help her get her rest. I hope you two sort yourselves out” she added more kindly.</p><p>“Me too, thanks Faith.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keanu and Grace kiss and make up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the same time as Keanu was talking to Faith, Grace listened once more to Keanu’s message and sighed. His apology certainly sounded heartfelt and sincere.  Perhaps there was hope after all. She’d been to hell and back over the past 2 and a half weeks, barely holding things together in front of Hannah. She had been worried at first then angry at his lack of response to all her contrite messages.  She had even wondered about trying to reach him via Erwin but decided his silence spoke volumes and she’d done quite enough grovelling and chasing after him. She wondered when he’d be here. He’d just said ‘tomorrow’ so she didn’t know what flight he’d be on.  She went to take a nap.</p><p>Keanu pulled up outside Grace’s house at 6.30. The lights were out but her car was parked outside so he hoped, based on what Faith had said that she would be there. He sat in the car for a few moments, collecting his thoughts then headed towards her door and rang the bell. No-one came so he rang again. He was about to give up after the third try when Grace appeared at the door, sleepy eyed.</p><p>“There you are! Are you OK, I’ve been ringing and ringing”</p><p>“Sorry” she said “I was taking a nap, I didn’t know when to expect you………. I guess you’d better come in”</p><p>She looked so tired and drawn, Keanu’s heart went out to her. He wanted to just grab her and hug her but she turned and headed to the kitchen.</p><p>“Would you like some coffee or tea or a beer” she offered not looking round.</p><p>“Yeah, sure a beer would be great thanks”</p><p>She handed it to him in the kitchen, meeting his eyes properly for the first time.</p><p>“Grace I’m so sorry, about everything. I should have called.” He pulled her against his chest and stroked her hair softly as he talked. I was just confused, I needed time to get my thoughts straight but it wasn’t fair of me to cut myself off like that” He pulled back and looked into her eyes.</p><p>“I thought it was your way of telling me it was over” she choked out, stifling a sob.</p><p>“No, no no, I just ………….like I say I was confused and I ……sometimes I need to switch off, before I can sort my feelings out, you know?”</p><p>She nodded, eyes still brimming with tears, unsure of the outcome of all this thinking he’d been doing.</p><p>“Let’s go through to the living room and sit down OK?” He took her hand and they went and sat on the sofa.</p><p>“So where did all this thinking you’ve been doing lead you, Keanu?”</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“The first thing I realised is that I had no right to ask you to try for another baby. You’ve been through enough already and it was unfair of me.  I had just got so carried away, before you told me about what you’d been through, with my little dream of a baby with you - I was selfish in wanting to hold onto that”</p><p>“You’re just human Keanu, it’s natural to want to bring your own child into the world and all the more so after what you’ve lost.  How can I ask you to be with me and give up on that dream? Surely you’ll grow to resent me. I can’t live with that”</p><p>“I’m not saying that you should, Grace. I can’t give up on being a parent one day”</p><p>“So you’re going to find someone who will give you a child” she interrupted, eyes flashing with anger.</p><p>“No, no that’s not what I mean. I was going to ask if you would consider adopting a baby with me. I can’t deny that I would love you to have my child, to see you carrying our child would be a dream come true …………..but I can live without that………what I can’t live without……….. is you”</p><p>She flung her arms around him then holding on for dear life. He rubbed her back and squeezed her to him.</p><p>“So will you consider it then?”</p><p>She pulled back and gazed into his eyes.</p><p>“Of course, I would love to raise a child with you. You’ll make a very special father, I just know it.” She paused a moment, “you know you’re not the only one who needs to apologise. I shouldn’t have reacted so badly to your idea – I was just so afraid of everything getting screwed up between us, just when we’d got together.  I shouldn’t have laid all my baggage from the past at your door. I said ……………. some cruel things and I’m so sorry for that.”</p><p>“It’s OK, it’s OK, everything’s going to be OK now. The only question I have is this”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well Faith said……….”</p><p>“You spoke to Faith ?”</p><p>“Yeah, I wanted to know if she would have Hannah tonight – and she told me you’d been sick and so she already had her anyway”</p><p>“So your question was?</p><p>“Are you well enough for make up sex?”</p><p>“What’s the correct answer to that?”</p><p>“I seem to recall it being ‘hell yeah’” he chuckled.</p><p>“OK then, hell yeah!”</p><p>He pushed her back on the sofa and claimed her mouth with his, sliding his hand up under her top to knead her breasts.  Grace arched her body up to his, moaning into his mouth, her need for him burning in the pit of her stomach after almost 3 weeks of abstinence. Keanu sat up and pulled his t shirt over his head, encouraging her to sit up so he could pull her top up and off too.  His hands returned to the lacy fabric of her bra, teasing her nipples through the fabric. Grace began to squirm beneath him. Giving her a wicked grin, he began to slide down to his knees nuzzling his face against her crotch.  He slid his hands underneath her ass and she raised up to enable him to grab the waist-band of her sweat pants and pull them down and off. He cast them aside and immediately sank his face to her panties, sucking at her mound through the fabric, knowing how much the sensation drove her wild. A gush of juices seeped through to Keanu’s mouth as Grace thrust her pussy into his face.  Needing to taste her and taste her completely now, he moved his hands to the sides of her panties and ripped. Grace shrieked in surprise and then in delight as his tongue found her clit.  Within minutes, Grace came long and hard, grasping onto Keanu’s head as she did, stroking his soft silky hair.</p><p>Once she’d caught her breath, Keanu sucked and licked his way back up to her mouth.  Grace helped him to wriggle out of his jeans and boxers and he began to slowly jack himself, rubbing the tip of his cock against her folds, a delicious pre-curser to entry. She was still tight following her orgasm so he continued to gently probe and build her desire with soft kisses to her neck and breasts. Gradually he felt her open to him and he began his descent. He let his knees slide down off the sofa again, pulling Grace with him till her ass balanced on the edge of the sofa, giving him the perfect angle to fill her to the hilt and rub her clit with each thrust. She lay back on the sofa, playing with her breasts and groaning louder with each penetration. The muscles of Keanu’s face and neck stood out as he strained towards release</p><p>“Ahhh Grace, god, god are you going to come for me?” he growled as his cock reached a new level of rigidity, pounding into her.</p><p>“yes yes yes” she screamed as her pussy spasmed around him and he shot every last drop of his cum into her.  He fell onto her chest, face covered in sweat, breathless with exertion.</p><p>He kissed her breasts, her mouth, her forehead, whispering ‘I love you’ over and over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Fresh start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace makes a big decision</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Grace awoke to the comforting feel of Keanu’s arms around her. That’s when she knew she was ready.</p><p>She reached over the nightstand and grabbed her packet of pills.  She passed them to Keanu who was just coming to himself.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“My pills. I’m due to start taking them again today”</p><p>“What are you giving them to me for then!” he said slightly irritated she could see.</p><p>“Because I was going to ask you if you’d throw them in the bin for me – it’s on your side of the bed” </p><p>Keanu’s mouth fell open.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure”	</p><p>“Why? What changed?”</p><p>“I guess I’m not afraid any more….. and I trust you to be with me no matter what. Plus I know we have options that you are OK with if this doesn’t work out and it might not, you know that don’t you?”</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>“I just think it’s worth a shot.” She added.</p><p>Keanu grabbed her to him and hugged her close. With his free hand he sent the pill packet flying in an arc to the floor.</p><p>“Oh I’ll give it my best shot, I can guarantee you that”</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Hell yeah!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Postscript</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 2nd 2010 – Keanu’s 46th birthday and Grace and Keanu’s 2nd wedding anniversary.</p><p>Grace slid back under the covers, putting a wrapped box on the nightstand</p><p>“Morning, sleepy head - happy birthday and anniversary!” Grace said softly.</p><p>“Morning” he returned giving her a tender kiss.</p><p>He sat up.</p><p>“I have a present for you” he said reaching to his nightstand and grabbing an envelope.</p><p>“Me too” she returned smiling. </p><p>“Mine first, this is important”</p><p>“OK” she pouted, not wanting to wait with her own gift.</p><p>She tore open the envelope.</p><p>“I thought it was time, you know to take a new direction” he explained.</p><p>Inside were application forms for an adoption agency, already completed just waiting for her signature. Grace’s eyes filled with tears. She knew how hard it must have been for Keanu to take that step and give up on the dream.</p><p>“Thank you, I know how hard that must have been” she kissed him softly “but you know I’d prefer to wait a little longer”</p><p>“But you’re exhausted all the time Grace, it’s too hard on you, on us all”</p><p>“I know and I’m only going to get more tired – I just think it will be worth it” she said handing him his gift “Your turn now”</p><p>He gave her a puzzled look and began to tear off the paper from her gift. Inside there was tissue paper to unfold inside which he found a white stick with a little window at one end.</p><p>His mouth fell open as he gazed at the two blue lines in the window.</p><p>“You minx! How long have you known.” He rushed on “I thought your period was due a couple of weeks ago. When you never said anything, I just assumed it came and you didn’t want to make a fuss about it anymore.”</p><p>“I’ve known about 10 days – I just thought it would make a good gift!” she grinned.</p><p>“It’s the best, the best gift in the whole world” he agreed with a smile that could light up the world.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>